


POV Skrillex Smut

by blurrycopaface



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Early Skrillex, Hair-pulling, Intoxication, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrycopaface/pseuds/blurrycopaface
Summary: The reader has a one night stand with electronic artist Skrillex.





	POV Skrillex Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Sonny being a big subby baby.  
Left the reader’s gender open ended as much as possible, also thought it was an interesting idea to not use any names.  
Enjoy!

A young man is sprawled out beneath you, dark hair fanned against the bed to frame his pretty face.  
Said face is flushed pink and damp from intoxication, he had been playing in a club only minutes before. His eyes are entrancing dark brown orbs, black thick lashes brush his cheeks as he blinks heavily up at you.

He brings a hand up to his face, a giggle escaping his lips as he places the tip of his thumb against his mouth, biting on it gently.

”So, uh, what would you like to do?” His voice is scratchy and sounds a little tired, a little anxious, and a little excited. His glasses had fogged up and he decided to remove them, placing them on the bedside table. His black shirt that is stuck against his sweaty body is riding up his waist, showing off a small amount of his supple stomach, a dark strip of hair leads down to where the hem of his black tight jeans begin. The pants he wore are teasingly low on his hips and you can see the elastic of his dark underwear.  
You suggest anything, anything at all, you ask him what he enjoys, how he likes to be touched.

You both had met after his performance at a show. You approached him, or maybe he approached you, but either way you had made eyes for each other throughout the night as he played his set. You were lost in his energy; the dark, built figure up on the stage, surrounded by flashes of greens and blues and reds.

He was incredible. His body moved to the beats of his own creation, tossing his long mane behind him, head tilting back, eyes closing as his fingers danced impressively fast across his laptop and module nobs. Then he came walking in front of his table, raising his hands up and yelling into the microphone for everyone to follow him. He looked at you, an intense gaze and he dropped his hands down quickly, hips thrusting the air in a perversely energetic dance.

The eye contact continued and after the show, you both were at the bar, sharing 1, 2, 3 drinks, next thing you know he is a giggling, smiling mess. The sexual tension is taught between the two of you, the young man keeps biting his lip piercings and twirling his long raven black hair between thick fingers. He leans into you affectionately and that’s when you ask if he would like to go somewhere private.

Maybe you wouldn’t have normally been so bold, but considering your drunk, post rave state of mind, fucking this guy seemed pretty damn logical.

Back at the hotel room, he squirms underneath you, a blush flooding his pale skin after you had asked him such an intimate question. “Oh, ah, ummm...” he hesitates, eyebrows furrowing a little in thought. “My chest is sensitive. And, er, my ass.”

You take that as an invitation to roam your hands across his torso, thumbs grazing the small protrusions that are his nipples, he gasps softly in surprise, eyes shutting as he bites on his thumb some more. You pinch at them through his shirt, excitedly watching his expressions change, his mouth gaping open, eyebrows raising in pleasure.

You lift his shirt up, exposing the pale creamy flesh of his stomach and chest. His skin is still slightly sweaty, nipples blushed pink from the attention of your hands. He lets out a small puff of air, spit beginning to coat his thumb pad now as he sucks on it gently. He really was quite adorable and innocent seeming. You wonder if that meant he was secretly kinky as fuck.

You hope so.  
Moving your hands over his bare skin, you take note of how incredibly soft he is. Running your fingers across his nipples again, his head tilts back, exposing his neck and your hand strokes there too. You dip your mouth down to his bare chest and you run your tongue along the hardened bud of skin. “Oh!” He hisses, you feel him press against your mouth eagerly.

You enjoy wetting his chest with your tongue, licking up the sweat that had collected there, trapped against his shirt. You pull back to see him fully again, seeing how his body language and expressions were slowly slipping further from composure, eyes unfocused and breath coming in shorter more eager gulps. It was so incredibly sexy. You wanted to bring him further down into a state of wanton lust.

  
You trace your hands along his plump stomach, he had a softness to his frame, curves where most women normally had them. You brush the hair of his treasure trail and he giggles breathily. You shift above him and are suddenly aware of the hardness inside his pants. Glancing up at him, you see he is blushing, you ask, “Oh, are you enjoying this?” Pulling on the waistband of his boxers, letting it snap back into place with a _thwack_.

He whimpers softly and says, “Yes I am.” He was very obedient.  
You look down at his pants line, looping fingers through his belt loops, you tug gently, wanting to expose more of him, wanting to see everything he had to offer you.

He smiles mischievously at you, getting the picture and wiggles himself out of the black skinny jeans. The pants were holding more of even softer skin, you discover his thighs are supple and full, you squeeze them gently in your hands, intoxicated by the feeling. You run feather light fingers up and down his inner legs, watching as the skin beneath twitches and his legs kick out gently. His dark boxers are stained black at the crotch, the wetness from more than just sweat. You groan quietly as you notice this, and want to tear the underwear away right then, but you restrain yourself, considering that foreplay was incredibly important, and teasing him was so enjoyable.

  
Your palm massages against his hips and thigh and the other hand reaches up to touch his chest again, still slick from your saliva and he moans, back arching from the bed, desperately seeking more contact. “Your hands feel so good.” He whispers out. You ask him if he would turn onto his stomach for you now and he sits up and meets your gaze, nodding eagerly, eyes half lidded and mouth puffy from sucking on his own thumb. He turns over, elbows propping his front up as he tosses his hair over his shoulder, trying best he could to meet your gaze. He perks his ass out and up off the bed, accentuating the feminine curves of his body. He looks absolutely sensual.

  
You waste no time in grabbing handfuls of his behind and he groans low and scratchy in his throat, pressing back against your caresses. His ass was amazingly spongey and plush. You spend a moment or two just watching the two cheeks move beneath your touch, spreading them a little, then realize the poor guy is panting and rocking his hips into the mattress below.

“Want me to suck you?” Your voice comes out breathy and fast. “Unhh.” He groans in response and very quickly switches positions to being on his back again. You palm against his erection, watching as his eyes flutter closed and he whines loudly, hips bucking hard, like he was dancing to his own music again. God he was so needy and willing. You couldn’t prolong this anymore, for his or your own sake and decided it was time to take his underwear off.

  
His cock pops free from it’s fabric prison, and it’s nothing incredibly large or long, but it was thick and so pink. Black wavy pubic hair really made the contrast of his milky pale skin stand out.  
He’s crooning beneath you now, wagging his delicious hips in a slow pattern like a puppy dog, he looks up at you with pleading brown eyes. You ask him again if he would like to be sucked off and he nods, sucking his own lip between his teeth. “Please.”

You decide that was an appropriate display of obedience and slide down his torso so your face is closer to his crotch. You feel saliva collecting in your mouth at the proposal of sucking on such a soft looking cock and you press your lips to the pink head, kissing it softly. He gasps above you, this encourages you to lick a messy stripe up his length. His member twitches hard and he’s moaning some more as you take the soft flesh in your mouth fully. He’s very hard, his girth is a bit of a challenge to fit in your throat, but you manage to get him all the way down, nose pressed against his pubic bone. He releases a long, low moan and you bob your head up and down, providing a good amount of lubricant from your own drooling.

  
His hands come to gently press against the back of your head, communicating his desire for more, deeper, faster. You pull back to run your tongue against his leaking slit, swallowing the salt of his precum. Your mouth travels down to his testicles and you lick there too, taking one then the other in your mouth to suck gently, tongue swirling across the dark hairs. He’s writhing and gasping out, but you suddenly pull away, gasping a little for your own air. He looks up, puzzled and slightly concerned, it looks like he is about to ask a question but you cut him off and ask him what gets him off the most.

  
His face is flushing again and his eyes dart nervously around the room as you can see his thoughts struggle to form. “I-I like things in me.” It’s a small breathy whisper that you can barely hear. He seems embarrassed. “I can cum from being filled up...F-from being fucked.” The idea is extremely hot and you nod curtly, giving his ass a small spank as you exit the bed briefly, going to your bag that was against the hotel wall. You fish out two objects, one was a bottle of lubricant and the other was a strap on. As he sees what it is you are holding he lets out a small high pitched whine, and you smirk. He turns onto his stomach again, this time without your request and he’s arching his back, displaying his bare ass nicely for you.

You return to the bed, trying to slip yourself into the harness, but you’re distracted by the man’s obvious teasing display. He tilts his ass back up and down slowly, pink hole peeking out from under his dark pubic hair. He looks back at you, hair messed and draping down one side of his face and the curve of his back.

“Damn.” Is all you say as you finally adjust the harness enough for use. “Hmm?” He purrs absently.

“You’re just-“ Your hands grope at his ass again, spreading it to expose his hole, “So fucking hot.”  
You run a finger along his entrance and he inhales sharply. The lubricant is cold and you feel a little bad as you rub it into his hole, trying to gently loosen him up.  
“Just relax.” You suggest, And as he does, you slip a digit into him without really meaning to. He gasps gently. You ask if he was alright and he quickly nods, head pressed down against the bed sheets, “Yes. Please, more, _please_.”

He sounds so desperate you simply have to give him what he asks for and so you slip two more fingers in, watching as he eagerly takes them all. He was warm and tight. This was definitely something his body was used to doing.

He’s rocking back onto your fingers now, trying to fill up any empty space inside of himself. You pump your fingers in and out, free hand coming to wrap around his straining cock. You ask him if he is enjoying himself and the only response he can give you is a breathy high pitched, “Uh-huh.”

You apologize for pulling away again so suddenly in the next moment and he whimpers in protest, but you tug on his hips, indicating for him to flip over into his back. “Wanna see you while you’re getting fucked.”

  
Holding the toy against your own crotch you lubricate it thoroughly. He watches you do this, chest rising and falling in shaky breaths, his black damp hair sticking to his face and chest like dark tendrils of webs. His body is gleaming with sweat, cock pressed up against his own belly button in a silent plea for attention.  
You mean to take your time entering him, but he is seemingly impatient, because the moment you press the tip against his hole, his small but strong hands reach down to pull himself flush into you.

  
“O-ohhhh _fuck_.” His eyes roll back as the toy bottoms out and his hips start to move on their own accord. God he was so into it, completely beget of any rational actions or thoughts right now. Simply seeing how much pleasure he was in was enough satisfaction for you. It was a beautiful sight.

  
You begin a rymth, trying to match your hips with his own erratic thrusts. His hair is a mess and your hand combs through it only to wrap around a few strands to use as a handle to hold onto as you fuck him more deliberately. His body is bouncing beneath you, mouth an obscene O as he takes it so well.

  
“You’re doing so good.” You speak your thoughts. “You look so sexy.”

And he’s mewling at the praise, eyes fluttering open to lock onto your gaze. “Th-thank - oh! You-ah!“

  
You reach down to touch his neglected member, thumb swiping across the moist head. He was so sensitive, his body curling up into your touch, eliciting delicious moans with every brush of fingers and thrust of hips.

  
“L-let me -“ he’s shifting on the bed slightly to the side, to get a better angle for himself, hip cocked upwards, his position underneath you now looks so feminine and submissive you can't help but groan. He spreads his legs, “Okay.” He breaths out, looking up to you with still drunken eyes and you take that as a sign to start railing into him again.

  
He cries out in pleasure, your fingers finding themselves in the knots of his hair again, pulling hard. Your other hand moves to his cock, stroking rapidly, you shift your hips to angle your thrusts down more and the sound he makes sends chills down your spine. The toy must have hit a sensitive spot because he’s basically sobbing, blubbering half incoherent words through heavy heaves of pleasure. He sounds so beautiful, his voice was strong and you could tell he could probably sing. You wanted to hear him make pretty sounds.

  
“Are you ready to cum?” You ask, hips slapping against his plush behind, “You’ve been so good, do you deserve to cum?” He’s trying his best to nod as you pull on his long hair, neck craning back against the mattress. “Yes yes yes- _guh_-god! _Puhl_ease, let me-let me cum!”  
You’re satisfied with his vocalization and reward him with a slap on the ass and a squeeze around the base of his member, your thumb rubbing little circles around the sensitive wet tip of his cock. You watch as his body shudders and convulses under you.

  
“Oh, oh ohhh—_fuck_!” His voice cracks an octave and he wails in pleasure, probably loud enough for the hotel staff to hear, orgasm wracking his body.  
You laugh breathily, amused by his extreme sensitivity, but you make sure not to neglect the rhythm of your thrusting as he rides it out on your cock.

  
He’s left a mess on his stomach, cum sticking to his dark belly hairs, swirling in a clockwise pattern like a nebula, some even got up near his neck. You admire the sweet man beneath you, slick with sweat and sex, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused and searching for your own eyes.

“Wow. _Fuck_.” He blinks sleepily. You reach over to grab tissue to clean him up with. “Wanhelpyou tooo.” He mumbles out, reaching up a hand to your face, stroking your cheek affectionately.

You laugh, “No, no, don’t worry, you’re probably so tired and deserve rest.” You pull out of him with a small _pop_ and he whimpers, curling up into his side in a fetal position.  
After you detach the toy, you shift on the hotel bed, pressing your body against his back, arms wrapping around his waist, squeezing him to you. “I just wanted to give you that.” You say and plant a gentle kiss on his shoulder. “Now I will have plenty of things to think about next time I am alone with myself.”

He makes a satisfied hum and mumbles something along the lines of: “I needed that. Thamk you s’much.”

  
Your hands graze through his hair soothingly. Soon his breath switches to a heavier and deeper pattern, and you’re pretty sure he’s asleep now.  
In the morning you will probably leave before he is awake, placing a kiss to the shaved side of his head and leaving a note with your phone number on the dresser just in case he is ever in town again.

But for now, in the moment of the night, you close your eyes and appreciate the smell of sweat and sex, and the warmth of his body against your’s.


End file.
